1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rain gauge and more particularly to an illuminated rain gauge to facilitate the observation of the same during periods of darkness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rain gauges have been previously provided and come in various shapes and forms. Further, many efforts have been made to facilitate the reading of the rainfall indicia on the rain gauges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,606 discloses a “jumbo” rain gauge wherein the indicia thereon is enlarged so that the rainfall amount may be read from a distance. Although the rain gauge of the above-identified patent and other rain gauges of the prior art do enhance the readability of the indicia on the rainfall collection vessel, it is difficult, if not impossible, to read the same or observe the rainfall level within the collection vessel during periods of darkness.
An improved rain gauge is described in my earlier patent application Ser. No. 10/975,300 filed Oct. 28, 2004, entitled “ILLUMINATED RAIN GAUGE”, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,468. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,468, means is shown to illuminate the rain gauge during periods of darkness by remote control. Although the rain gauge shown and described in the '468 patent represents an improvement in the rain gauge art, it is believed that the illuminated rain gauge described in application Ser. No. 11/643,365 filed on Dec. 21, 2006, represents a further improvement in the rain gauge art. The instant application is believed to represent a further improvement in the rain gauge art.